Oracle 65: Awakening! Super Upgrade Mode
Oracle 65: Awakening! Super Upgrade Mode (目覚め！スーパーアップグレードモード Mezame! Sūpā Appugurēdo Mōdo) is the sixty-fifth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. This episode marks as the debut appearance of Armored Meister Fighters Super Upgrade Mode. Synopsis Mayor Akazawa faced the Armored Fighters in a battle. But in a surprise, he was defeated by the Armored Meister Fighters using their new armor form -- the Meister Super Upgrade Mode. Plot As they reached Hirakawa City, Triskaide gave orders to the Chariot Soldiers in order to accomplish their mission immediately. After giving them some orders, he left the city and went back to Chariot Empire Headquarters. And when he returned back, he was asked by Archos about what he did on Hirakawa City. Triskaide replied him that he went there just to give orders to the Chariot Soldiers in order to accomplish their mission immediately, and left. Archos, on the other hand, thought that Triskaide has a plan to destroy Hirakawa City but he didn't tell it to him and other Chariot Fighters, as well as Emperor Ryuuen. The next day in TransHead TV Media Center, after the meeting with the news reporters, Anaira was called by her program manager of her weekly magazine show to give her a special assignment. When she reached to the production office, her program manager told her that they will have a special episode for their show about the annual Mooncake Festival in Hachisuka Prefecture tomorrow. Anaira felt excited about it, and she said that this will be the key to promote more the said prefecture as one of the country's tourist attraction. She also said that they must prepare right now for their special coverage of the said festival tomorrow, and they were agreed. As everyone were excited for the Mooncake Festival, Anaira received a message from Irie that a group of Chariot Soldiers attacked several people in Mayama St. Because of this, she told to her program manager and her production staff to went outside for a bit, and they were agreed. Outside the network building, Anaira called the rest of the Armored Fighters to head on to Mayama St. immediately. As they reached to Mayama St., Anaira asked Irie about what happened. Irie explained that there were several people who was unexpectedly died in the area. She suspected that they were secretly killed by the Chariot Soldiers. While they were talking, Mayor Akazawa came and told them that he will arrest the Armored Fighters for killing those people. Anaira, on the other hand, told him to stop accusing them as criminals. Meanwhile, Chihiro interviewed Kyoko about the issue of the Ombudsman's suspension order against Mayor Akazawa. Kyoko answered that she believed that he must respect the decision of the Ombudsman to suspend him from his office. After the interview, Kyoko headed back to TransHead TV Media Center to finish all her paper works which will send to Hirakawa City Hall. As Hiroko came to the office, she was asked by Kyoko where are the Armored Fighters. But Hiroko replied nothing. Back in Mayama St., Irie asked Mayor Akazawa if the decision of the Ombudsman to suspend him as a city mayor was the reason why he accused the Armored Fighters as criminals. Mayor Akazawa, on the other hand, told her to shut up, and said that she have no right to confront him, even the Armored Fighters. Anaira told him that she's pity on him, and he must teach a meaningful lesson. Mayor Akazawa replied her that she and her Armored Fighters must teach a painful lesson. Afterwards, he transformed himself into Chariot Fighter Ray and summoned the Chariot Soldiers. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, had no choice but to face them in a battle. In TransHead TV Media Center; Ryoma, Iori, Kazumi and Miyuki were discussing about the news stories that they've assigned to them. After the discussion, they headed on to their respective OB vans to cover their respective news stories. Meanwhile, the Armored Energy and Force Fighters fought the Chariot Soldiers, while the Armored Meister Fighters faced Mayor Akazawa in a battle along with Irie and Hiroyo. And when the Armored Energy and Force Fighters teamed up with the Armored Meister Fighters and Irie and Hiroyo, they were simultaneously attacked by Mayor Akazawa. Anaira attempted to attack Mayor Akazawa using Armored Upgrade Arrow, but he deferred her attack. Instead, Mayor Akazawa used Ray Target Blast to defeat the Armored Fighters, causing them to de-transformed back into civilian form. Triskaide, Archos, Rie and Mateo felt glad when the Armored Fighters were defeated by Mayor Akazawa. They mocked them and called them damn monkeys. Archos, on the other hand, cheered Mayor Akazawa and told him to kill them immediately. Meanwhile, Mayor Akazawa used again the Ray Target Burst in order to totally defeat the Armored Fighters. But his attack was deferred by Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters when they used the Type-S+ Armor Keys and transformed themselves into Armored Meister Fighters Super Upgrade Mode to block his attack. As they transformed into Super Upgrade Mode, Mayor Akazawa got mad and he can't believe that they will evolve again in a new form. On the other hand, as they were in Super Upgrade Mode, the Armored Meister Fighters used their respective weapons -- Armored Dagger for Anaira, Armored Spear for Kohei, Armored Cannon Blaster for Fatima, and Armored Plium for Minori -- to fight against Mayor Akazawa. As the battle ends, they used their unified finisher, the Meister Super Streak, to defeat him immediately. After his defeat and the battle, Mayor Akazawa told them that their battle is not yet over, and left immediately. Meanwhile, as they de-transformed back into their civilian form, Kohei and others felt curious about the weapons they've had. Anaira explained to them it was part of the power of the Type-S+ Armor Keys. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ Fujisaki Mateo): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Chaser (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターチェイサー Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama (丸山 京子 Maruyama Kyōko): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Chaser: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 13 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Chaser Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 28 Armor Keys' Theme Song Insert theme *「Mission Complete」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network feat. The Odylon Project Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 45, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 65: The Great Kidnapping Escape, and The Zenith episode 60. Starting October 17, Sengoku no Miko will start joining in GP-NET Primetime Mania. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes